EE: The Martial Arts Sex Appeal RolePlaying Game
by Vicerene Angelique
Summary: Welcome ! To a wonderful story about the Restoration Guild in Eden Eternal! This game and guild actually exist and this is my story about it!
1. Awakening 01

Roselia: Welcome! New readers and old! I hope that you all enjoy my story about my guild in Eden Eternal!

Angel: Not your guild, Vlad's guild.

Roselia: The guild isn't even created in the story yet! Now do the disclaimer.

Angel: SpellcasterRoselia doesn't own Eden Eternal

Roselia: If I did it would be a much better game than it already is.

* * *

**Lady_Angelique POV**

I woke up sitting on the ground in a cave, no clothes, no nothing. I saw these two men looking at me quizzically then their eyes moved over to the bodies on either side of me. Three of them were boys and the last one was a girl. I slowly stood up and punched the nearest guy in the face. The other girl stood and did the same thing.

"Stupid perverts!" she shouted, before sitting back down.

I sat down as well waiting for the two men to regain consciousness.

"Who're you?" the girl asked.

"Uh I'm Lady_Angelique, who're you?" I responded.

"I'm Nikachu!" she replied cheerily.

"Like the pokemon?" I inquired.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

One by one the boys woke up and leaned against the crystal behind us. I hated to admit it, but they weren't too bad looking. They looked between Nikachu and I and one of them smiled evilly.

Nikachu casually punched him in the face. His name read MiniVlad and he didn't appear to have blacked out just yet. The other two's names read Lincentvin and Thoros. They looked all of us over and an awkward silence befell the cave.

"So do you ladies like sexy guys?" Lincentvin asked, stroking his midriff.

I redirected my attention to the walls of the cave, taking in the beauty of all the crystals. I walked over to a smaller crystal in the wall and yanked it out.

"Whatcha doing Angel?" Nikachu asked.

I shrugged, "figuring out what's going on."

"Wait, were we just born from this crystal?" Thoros asked.

"I wouldn't say born, I would say released or revived," MiniVlad cut in.

Nikachu punched him again, "those words are too big."

"Nikachu stop punching him, we don't even know what's going on yet," Lincentvin said.

The girl sighed, "fine, and you guys can just call me Nika from now on."

I walked over to one of the unconscious men and pulled a gun from the bag on his back. I also found a small chest with my name on it and what looked to be armor in it. I pulled it out and put it on, it was light, easy enough to move around in and it looked really cool.

It was a light blue tube top with a darker blue vest and a light blue mini skirt with dark blue spandex shorts underneath and padding on either side of the skirt. I also wore light blue fingerless gloves with the dark blue padding over the knuckles and wrist. The dark blue boots had light blue laces going all the way up to my knees.

"Wow Angel, you look hot," Thoros commented as I tied my blonde hair up in pigtails.

"Thanks, though what's all this padding for?" I inquired out loud.

I looked to the side and noticed that Nika had found her chest and weapon. She was wearing a black, belted bodice and tight-looking black, belted pants with black ankle boots. Her weapon appeared to be a glove that was a couple of sizes too big for her hand.

"What's this do?" Nika wondered out loud and two big spikes came out of the knuckles.

"I guess that's what," Vlad responded.

Vlad was wearing what looked to be very heavy armor and holding a sword which reminded me of a valiant knight. Though that image was ruined by Nika playing with the feather on his helmet.

Lincentvin looked like a Native American with his armor. It was a long green blue skirt with dark blue shoes and feathers at the waistline. All he had on top was a plume of dark blue feathers that hung from his neck with some tribal looking charm. On his head was a tribal headpiece with an eagle's face painted on it with numerous feathers being of different shades of blue lining the edge.

"Oh look we match," Lincentvin commented, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I was startled at the contact yet managed to shake it off.

"I guess so," I replied as he found his staff.

"Ha Lincentvin's in a skirt!" Thoros laughed and Nika burst into laughter right along with him.

Thoros was wearing light blue and red spotted clown pants with red elf shoes. He had red suspenders that help up his pants but looked to be merely for style. And there was no shirt or anything, just a stupid looking blue and red spotted jester's hat.

"And you look like a clown," Lincentvin continued as we all laughed.

"Hey! I still look sexy though," he responded.

I smiled and watched as the two men got up and Nika pinned one against the wall while Lincentvin knocked the other one back down onto the floor.

"You're gonna tell us what the hell is going on here right now!" Nika shouted at the man.

"Or else we're going to have to get violent," Lincentvin finished.

"Alright, alright we'll explain everything!" the man whom Nika was holding cried.

* * *

The men quickly explained everything about what this world was, what was going on and how we got here, all while managing not to be too terrified of Nika who was holding them both by the collars of their shirts.

"And that crystal you're holding young lady is a piece of the one you were born from," one of the men said, pointing at the crystal in my hands.

I shined the crystal on my shirt and stood before following the two men out of the cave. We made our way into what looked to be a small mining town where we clearly looked out of place.

"Where are we?" MiniVlad asked.

"This is Andrew Village, the home of the miners that work in the mine up on the hill," the older of the men explained, "my name is Andrew by the way."

"My name is Kev, I'm the mining captain in this town," the other man who looked much younger said.

"Here, I'll show you to your rooms for the night. Cynthia, please show the guests to their rooms," Kev said as a woman stepped outside.

"Of course, follow me dears," she said as we followed her upstairs into the house.

Nika and I were given one room to share and the boys were allowed the other, given that one had to sleep on the floor. I crawled into one of the small beds after shedding every article of clothing except my tube top and spandex shorts. Cynthia managed to find Nika a nightgown to wear to bed because what she had looked uncomfortable to sleep in.

"It's like I can actually breathe," Nika said, plopping down on her bed.

I laughed, "so it feels as tight as it looks?" I asked.

"Tighter," she responded.

We both laughed and something banged on the wall.

"Lincent! What the heck?" I heard from the next room.

I bolted up and into the next room to see Lincent holding Vlad pinned to the floor.

"Lincent let him go! What are you doing?" I shouted as I pulled him off of Vlad.

Lincent didn't reply but shoved himself away from me and I crawled over to help Vlad up.

"What was that?" I asked.

Vlad shook his head, "do you mind if I sleep on the floor in your room?"

"Not at all," I said walking out of the room with Vlad shortly behind me.

"What's going on?" Nika asked, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Vlad's bunking with us for the night," I responded, walking over to my bed and crawling in, "I thought you might like to cuddle with your punching bag."

Vlad and Nika's faces went pale before Nika reluctantly scooted over and Vlad climbed in. I smiled to myself before rolling to face the other wall. At least something was going right.

* * *

**Nikachu POV**

I really didn't like the fact that Angel made Vlad sleep with me, he was my meat puppet not my teddy bear. Though it wasn't like I could say anything against it, Angel made it sound final.

She didn't look too good, like a lifeless skeleton with no soul. Not angelic at all. It might've been because of lack of sleep or just the stress of not knowing what was going on, but a zombie face was not a good look for her.

I turned my attention back to Vlad who was staring at me. The bed wasn't nearly big enough for both of us to sleep side by side –unless cuddling or being in some sort of physical contact- so I decided to be a bit bold in order to get comfortable.

I pulled him into the center of the bed and rolled on top of him. He wasn't wearing any of his armor, just a pair of jeans that he probably borrowed from Kev, which just made the situation more awkward.

So I decided to turn my attention back to Angel's lack of attentiveness.

"Angel? Are you alright?" I called to her.

* * *

**Lady_Angelique POV**

"Are you alright?" I heard Nika call out to me.

"Yeah I will be," I responded, wiping away the tear on my cheek.

I left lifeless lying there, detached even. What could've provoked such a reaction? Maybe it was just boys being boys. Though Lincent didn't seem like the type who would be violent, so why would he have done something like that?

That's when I realized I was already standing in the doorway of his room. I watched his sleeping form on the top bunk. He was turned towards the opposite wall and seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Until I stupidly stepped forward.

The floor creaked just loud enough for him to wake up and whip around to look at me.

"Angel?" he whispered, "what are you doing?"

I climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge of his mattress. He scooted over before pulling me in under the covers with him. He –like Vlad- was wearing only a par of jeans and no shirt. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"What made you come and visit me so late at night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Two things, I didn't want to see what would happen if Vlad and Nika forgot they weren't alone and why you tried to beat up Vlad," I responded.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "he always gets the girls all to himself. I thought I'd show a little dominance."

I slapped him with what little space I had.

* * *

Roselia: There you have it! Chapter 1

Angel: How many will there be?

Roselia:2, 4, 6, 9, 15….a lot.

Angel: Great.

Angel: Please review or there will be hell to pay.


	2. Learn to Fight 02

Roselia: I'm back!

Angel: Oh god.

Vlad: Not again.

Roselia: -.- If you hate it that much then someone just do the disclaimer.

Vlad: I'll glad-

Nika: WAIT! I GOT THIS!

Roselia: Then go on-

Nika: SPELLCASTER ROSELIA DOESN'T OWN EDEN ETERNAL BUT SHE DOES OWN HER CHARACTERS

Roselia: Believe me if I owned Eden, Sage would've come out a lot sooner.

* * *

**Lady_Angel POV**

I woke up the next morning to a scream that came from the other room. Rather than ignore it and go back to sleep, I got up and ran into the other room. I opened the door to see Nika screaming into a pillow and Vlad sitting on the other side of the room, rubbing a new bruise on his head.

"What happened?" I asked.

Vlad stood and walked over to me before quickly explaining what had happened.

"Nika, calm down. He's only a human male. You can't tell me that you weren't expecting that," I responded.

"He had a boner!" she wailed before standing, ready to pound Vlad into the floorboards.

Vlad moved before I could and dodged her punch before subtly socking her in the stomach.

"I realize that I make mistakes, but when you blame me for something that I cannot control, I won't tolerate it," he said as he pulled away from her and walked back into his room.

I quickly snapped back to reality and helped Nika stand up, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, but I can't make any promises about that thick-skulled idiot," she hissed.

"Nika, please calm down before we go downstairs," I said as I walked over to my bed and put on the rest of my armor.

She scoffed but didn't reply.

"Nika, Kev told me that we're starting Battle Training today," I said in a sing-song voice.

I saw Nika's bronze-colored cat ears perk up out of the corner of my eye and I smiled, "you'll get your revenge today. But beside the point, I think you should take what happened as a compliment."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, he was probably having a dream about you, and it had to have been something nice," I responded.

"Or something gross," Nika muttered.

"That too," I responded, "my point is, try not to be to negative about everything."

"Uh huh," she replied.

As soon as Nika was sure she couldn't breathe in her armor set, we grabbed our weapons and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Though what we didn't expect, is that three little piggies would be joining us.

Huge platters of food were set out on the table but were now half empty be wise of the unreal pace the guys were eating at. Nika and I sat down and took what we wanted while the guys finished off the platters.

Nika glared at Vlad from across the table and Lincent caught my attention.

"So how're you fine ladies doing this morning?" Lincent said, stroking his midriff.

"You're getting syrup on your stomach," I replied casually after swallowing.

The room became awkwardly silent until Kev decided to explain what was going to happen this morning.

"According to the legend, the beings born from the blue crystal become the Eternal Guardians, warriors to assist and protect the common people," Kev started, instantly capturing the attention of the guys.

"So we're like supposed to be heroes?" Thoros asked.

"That's part of it, the glory you will achieve in this journey would classify you as heroes. But to become heroes, and protectors of the weak, you first have to train," he said.

And with that, we were whisked off to training.

* * *

I was forced into training clothes that consisted of a green mini dress with black spandex and green boots. I was handed a bow and a quiver of arrowd and told to report to target practice.

Shooting at a target was easier said than done. I was shown how to hold a bow, set arrows and shoot at a target. My first shot was a bit off, hitting the top white corner of the target. I frowned and pulled another arrow out of my quiver.

My next shot was in the blue, closer to the yellow bullseye that I was aiming for. I frowned again and brushed the hair out of my face. I stopped for a moment and drew another arrow before aiming slightly to the right of the yellow circle. I smiled as the arrow hit dead center.

* * *

**Nikachu POV**

It was interesting to watch Kev teach MiniVlad how to spar and keep an opponent's attention. His rather cocky attitude seemed to help.

"You can barely land a hit on me, is this all you got?" he taunted.

I turned back to my punching bag and continued my boxing practice. I'd painted Mini's face on it when I had a break and I struck that spot with quick, alternating blows. I didn't stop until all the paint was smeared beyond recognition.

When I was bored I turned to my trainer and proceeded to wail on him.

* * *

**Thoros POV**

Lincent and I both ad to learn how to control magic in order for me to fight and for him to heal. Since I couldn't practice of targets, I had to use real monsters. SO Lincent just healed me while I wiped out mob after mob of monsters.

* * *

**Lady_Angel POV**

They quickly moved me on to human-shaped boards with smaller targets on certain of the body. The Hunting Master taught me which spots could cause the most damage if struck correctly. Basically he taught a child how to bring a full-grown male to his knees with a single arrow. I smirked as the arrow went through the center of the forehead mark.

* * *

Roselia: Wooo! Second chapter is in the books.

Angel: That was rather short.

Vlad: I agree.

Lincent: Why do I like to stroke my midriff? Is it just that nice?

Roselia: Not answering that. Angel please end this.

Nika: WAIT I GOT-

Angel: NO YOU WAIT! I GOT THIS! Please R&R and leave a nice review or there will be hell to pay. Constructive critism is welcome, and any other form of negativity will result in an erased review and blocked from reviewing.

Roselia: ^

Vlad: ^

Nika: Couldn't have said it better myself.


End file.
